thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Panthro
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see Panthro (2011). Panthro is unquestionably the most naturally aggressive of the ThunderCats. Although never one to pick a fight, Panthro is never afraid of battle – whilst this can lead to him being quite headstrong, Panthro’s get-up-and-go, never-say-die personality can also serve as a great motivator for the others. Conversely, mixed in with Panthro’s warrior ways is a kindness and compassion that provides the perfect balance to his personality. Panthro is happiest tinkering with machinery, and has an almost paternal affection for the Thundertank, of which he is very protective and which he regularly refers to as his “baby”! A warrior in the truest sense of the world, Panthro is always a force to be reckoned with Strengths Panthro is arguably the strongest of all the Thundercats. His physical power is such that he has, on a number of occasions, even been able to lift the heavy Thundertank. In addition to his impressive muscle power, Panthro is also an expert martial artists and can defeat any adversary in hand-to-hand combat. Apart from his brawn, Panthro is also extremely intelligent and a master mechanic. He can build and repair almost anything, from vehicles to weapons to various gadgets. His superb engineering skills have on amny occasions given the Thundercats an edge over their opponents the Mutants, who rely mainly on primitive technology. Weaknesses Panthro's greatest weakness is his fear of bats. For some unexplained reason, Panthro is terrified of bats and often freezes in shock at even the mere sight of one. Villains like Mumm-Ra and Safari Joe have used this weakness against Panthro on a number of occasions. Weapons His weapon is the nun-chuck, which holds a number of concealed substances, usually gaseous, but generally the weapon is used in hand to hand combat. Panthro also has spikes attached to his shoulder straps that can extend or can spring out attached to some sort of wires or ropes. They can be used both as a weapon and as a defensive measure. Additionally, his Thundercat logo belt buckle is a multi-use tool, for instance a remote-controlled flying observation disc. Quotes "If you were as mean as you are ugly then maybe we'd be in trouble." - To the Mutants, "Exodus" "Miserable mummy!" "Let's go, Thundercats!" "Rules? What rules?" "Going to loosen your bones for ya too!" "When logic doesn't work, use ingenuity. The time to plan for a rainy day is when the sun is shining." Appearances 001. Exodus 002. The Unholy Alliance 003. Berbils 004. The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr 005. Trouble With Time 006. Pumm-Ra 007. The Terror of Hammerhand 008. The Tower of Traps 009. The Garden of Delights 010. Mandora – The Evil Chaser 011. The Ghost Warrior 012. The Doomgaze 013. Lord of the Snows 014. The Spaceship Beneath the Sands 015. The Time Capsule 016. The Fireballs of Plun-Darr 017. All That Glitters 018. Spitting Image 019. Lion-O’s Anointment First Day: The Trial of Strength 020. Mongor 021. Return to Thundera 022. Snarf Takes Up the Challenge 023. Mandora and the Pirates 024. The Crystal Queen 025. Lion-O’s Anointment Second Day: The Trial of Speed 026. Safari Joe 027. Return of the Driller 028. Turmagar the Tuska 029. Sixth Sense 030. Dr. Dometone 031. The Astral Prison 032. Queen of 8 Legs 033. Dimension Doom 034. Lion-O’s Anointment Third Day: The Trial of Cunning 035. The Rock Giant 036. The Thunder-cutter 037. Mechanical Plague 038. The Demolisher 039. Feliner Part 1 040. The Wolfrat 041. Excalibur 042. Lion-O’s Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power 043. Secret of the Ice King 044. Sword in a Hole 045. Feliner Part 2 046. Good And Ugly 047. Divide and Conquer 048. The Micrits 049. Lion-O’s Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil 050. The Super Power Potion 051. The Evil Harp of Charr-Nin 052. Tight Squeeze 053. Monkian’s Bargain 054. Out of Sight 055. Jackalman’s Rebellion 056. The Mountain 057. Eye of the Beholder 058. The Mumm-Ra Berbil 059. The Trouble With ThunderKittens 060. Mumm-Rana 061. Trapped 062. The Transfer 063. The Shifter 064. Dream Master 065. Fond Memories 066. ThunderCats Ho! - Part I 067. ThunderCats Ho! - Part II 068. ThunderCats Ho! - Part III 069. ThunderCats Ho! - Part IV 070. ThunderCats Ho! - Part V 071. Mumm-Ra Lives! Part I 072. Mumm-Ra Lives! Part II 073. Mumm-Ra Lives! Part III 075. Mumm-Ra Lives! Part V 076. Catfight 077. Psych Out 078. Mask of Gorgon 079. Mad Bubbler 081. Ravage Island 082. Time Switch 083. The Sound Stones 084. Day of the Eclipse 086. Mumm-Rana’s Belt 088. Runaways 089. Hair of the Dog 091. ThunderCubs - Part I 092. ThunderCubs - Part II 093. ThunderCubs - Part III 094. ThunderCubs - Part IV 095. ThunderCubs - Part V 096. The Totem of Dera 097. The Chain of Loyalty 098. Crystal Canyon (episode) 099. Telepathy Beam 100. Exile Isle 101. Key of Thundera 102. Return of the ThunderCubs 103. The Formula 104. Locket of Lies 105. Bracelet of Power 106. Wild Workout 107. Thunderscope 108. The Jade Dragon 110. The Last Day 111. Return to Thundera Part I 112. Return to Thundera Part II 113. Return to Thundera Part III 114. Return to Thundera Part IV 115. Return to Thundera Part V 116. Leah 117. Frogman 118. The Heritage 119. Screw Loose 120. Malcar 121. Helpless Laughter 122. Cracker’s Revenge 123. The Mossland Monster 124. Ma-Mutt's Confusion 125. The Shadowmaster 126. Swan Song 127. The Touch of Amortus 128. The Zaxx Factor 129. Well of Doubt 130. The Book of Omens Gallery Exodus cap10.jpg Unholy Alliance cap 12.jpg Slave cap 8.jpg TSBTS_12.jpg Time Capsule 8.jpg Crystal Queen 1.jpg Spitting Image 4.jpg Spitting Image 6.jpg Spitting Image 8.jpg Spitting Image 10.jpg Spitting Image 12.jpg Mongor 7.jpg Category:ThunderCats (1980s) Characters Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Thunderians (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Earle Hyman